


We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

by Whovalanche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, The Monkees, The Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovalanche/pseuds/Whovalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> My friend has never read HP so I wrote this for her (: 
> 
>  
> 
> 5th 1940: John Lennon, (R) Ringo Starr (H)
> 
> 4th 1941: Honey "Blayre" Parker (H), Gene (S) , Nemo (R)-1942: Peter Tork (S), Mike Nesmith (S), Paul McCartney (H), Elizabeth "Lizzy" Fields (S)
> 
> 3rd 1943: Janis Joplin (S), George Harrison (H), Jim Morrison (R), Magnolia "Lia" Carlisle (S), Bluejay "Blue" Savoy (H)-1944: Jimmy Page (S), Roger Daltrey (H), John "Enty/Ox" Entwistle (R), Jannali "Luna" Draken (R), Shelly "Sunny" Young (H), Michelle "Cheli" Darling (R)
> 
> 2nd 1945: Micky Dolenz (H), David "Davy" Jones (S), Valleri "Alli" Gray (H), Raine Tarrant (S), Cindy "Indy" Simpson (G)-1946: John Paul "Jonesy" Jones (S), Josephine "Josie" Breighton (R), Pete Townshend(G), Keith Moon (R), Jean Hyde (R)
> 
> 1st 1947: David "Bowie" Jones (S), Tanzanyte "Zani" Rue Morgue (G), Rebel Fox-Mars (R), Darlene "Harley" Black (S), Lillian "Lily" O'Riley (S)-1948: John "Bonzo" Bonham (H), Robert "Percy" Plant (G), Rainbow "Angel" Kashmir (H), Sally Fox (H), Brandy "Andy" Black (S), Tangerine "Geri" Evermore (G) Lucy "Shorty" Blackwell (R), Pamela "Pam" Miller (R), Vincent "Alice"Furnier (S) Mina Halifax (G)

"What house do you think you'll get sorted into?" I asked my friend.

"Don't know but I'm hoping it's not Slytherin." Lucy groaned out

"Oi what's wrong with Slytherin!?" John yelled.

"Nothing, I just want to be in Ravenclaw." Lucy replied.

"Do you now? And is this because of a certain second year?" John teased.

"Oh knock it off John." A Slytherin girl scolded John.

"Aw Lizzy I was just teasing her she knows that." John replied.

"Listen to your girl, Lennon." I said trying to hide my smile.

"Speaking of listening, I heard you've got a new lad, from Gryffindor." John smugly said.

My eyes widened.

"Who told you that!?" I managed to get out.

"I heard it through the grape vine!" John sang.

"Be serious Lennon." I said with my head in my hands.

"C'mon Jos where's your sense of humour?" John asked.

"I left it at school with me bag of tricks now out with it." I replied.

"Keith saw you rather close with third year, so he told Ringo who told me." John said.

"Why the hell is he stalking me?" I shouted.

"Maybe he fancies ya?" Another voice said.

"Ritchie!" I shouted engulfing the fifth year Hufflepuff into a hug.

"Nice to see you too Jos." Ringo chuckled.

"He never had a chance poor lad." A new comer said.

"Macca! Christ where did you come from?!" John shouted holding his chest.

"Well you see me mum and dad loved each other so much they had---" Paul began to give a smart ass answer.

"Don't be cheeky, McCartney." John said in an unamused tone.

"Good to see you too Lennon." Paul smiled at his best mate.

John smirked back and ruffled the fourth year Hufflepuff's hair.

Paul scowled.

John laughed.

A Ravenclaw girl next to Paul rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh I didn't forget about you too, Darling!" John said hugging the short redhead.

"Good to see ya, John and Lizzy, love." The girl said turning towards Lizzy.

"Cheli!" Lizzy said engulfing the redhead into a bone crushing hug.

Cheli smiled at her friend and hugged back.

"Where's my hug?" A new arrival said to me.

"Blayre get over here you can help me, smother Ritchie!" I shouted to the redhead.

"Lucky sod suffocated by beautiful women." John mumbled.

Lizzy smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh c'mon Liz you know you're still the beautifullest woman I know." John said batting his lashes at his girlfriend.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Lennon." Lizzy said in a teasing tone.

John kissed her cheek.

"Alright enough with the PDA Lennon and Fields!" Teased a Hufflepuff boy.

"Nice of you to finally join us 'Arrison." John said to the boy. "Oh and you brought Ms. Savoy with ya, wonderful to see you again, darling." John added smiling at the girl next to George.

"And you too John, how was your summer?" Blue asked John.

"Lovely me and Lizzy went to the beach." John said animatedly.

"Sounds lovely." Blue smiled back.

"Well look at this lot of misfits." A voice ran out from the corridor.

"Keith stop shouting!" Another voice scolded.

"Oh Pete let the lad have his fun it's the first day." Another voice said.

"C'mon Pete, relax." A female voice said.

"Alright, just try not to destroy anything!" Pete scolded.

"No promises! C'mon Ox!" Keith said dragging the third year Ravenclaw behind him.

"Hey you can't just steal me boyfriend!" A girl shouted at the two.

"I can't? I just did dear girl!" Keith shouted back in a teasing tone to the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes.

"He needs a girlfriend so he stops stealing me boyfriend." The girl mumbled.

"Cheer up Jeanie at least you still got me." A brunette girl.

"This is true and we can have some girl time, eh Indy?" Jean said smiling at her friend and dragging her in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me girl?" A blonde haired third year Hufflepuff questioned.

"Just having a bit of girl time, Rog. Go keep Pete company." Jean giggled.

Roger grumbled and made his way over to Pete.

"Hello guys!" Keith announced at his arrival with a unamused John attached.

Everyone said their greetings.

A blonde Hufflepuff girl approached us.

"Have any of you seen Michael?" She asked.

"No Sunny we haven't. Why what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I just needed to talk to him." She replied and then walked away without another word.

"Uh-Oh!" A new voice said.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock at the surprise entrance of the new arrival.

"This is gonna be bad!" Another voice groaned out.

"Are you guys trying to scare my friend?!" I scolded the two boys.

"Hello, and who might this lady be?" The shorter boy asked.

"I like your eyes doll." The other boy said with a smile.

Lucy blushed.

"This is Lucy Blackwell." I said introducing my friend.

"Please to meet ya Shorty." Micky said smiling at the girl.

"You must be a first year huh?" The shorter boy asked.

Shorty nodded.

"Welcome I'm David Jones, Davy for short and this is guy on me left is George Dolenz we call him Micky." Davy added.

"Why Micky?" Shorty asked furrowing her brows. 

"My dad's name is also George so not to confuse us everyone calls me Micky cause my middle name is Michael." Micky replied.

"Makes sense, nice to meet you Davy Jones and Micky Dolenz." Shorty said with a smile.

"There you are!" I said to the two new people now next to Micky.

"Oh I didn't realise you cared so much about my whereabouts. Did ya miss me too much darlin'?" One teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Like a hole in the head." I mock insulted back.

"That's not nice Josie." The other boy said.

"She's jokin' Pete." The boy said.

"Oh, I didn't know Mike." Peter said blushing a bit.

"S'alright Peter." I said reassuring the blonde.

"Your bird was looking for ya Mike." John said.

"Yeah what's going on?" I asked.

"No clue." Mike replied.

"That's never a good sign mate." A third year Slytherin boy said.

"Jimmy!" I yelped at his surprise arrival. "You jerk, trying to scare me?" I scolded the boy.

"Can't help myself you just look so tempting with those wide blue eyes, I wonde--" Jimmy began to say with a smirk on his face.

I punched his shoulder.

"Pervert!" I mumbled under breath.

Jimmy's grin grew wider.

"Hello Josie." Another third year Slytherin boy said.

"Jonesy." I said hugging the boy.

"Oi!" A Slytherin girl shouted.

"Raine!" I tackle the blue haired girl.

"I should go away more often." Raine said with a chuckle.

"I'll brain ya." I threatened.

"Well this is a pleasant sight to see mind if I join you ladies?" A new voice said.

"Luna!" We shouted in unison and dragged the girl into our hug.

"Wait we're missing Lucy!" I said.

"Who?" Raine and Luna asked in unison.

"Her." I said pointing to the wide eyed girl.

"No it's alright Jos I'm good right here." Shorty tried to decline.

Her pleas had fallen on deaf ears for the next thing she knew she was in our group hug laughing with us.

"Can I get my girlfriend back now?" A Slytherin boy asked.

"Never! Go away Nemorio!" I shouted.

Nemo rolled his eyes playfully.

"Well can I at least have my girlfriend back?" A new voice said.

My eyes widened.

Everyone turned towards the newcomer.

"Shit." I swore under my breath.

"Nice to see you too babe." The boy teased.

Raine whistled.

Luna cat called.

"Oh Zani, I'm sorry you frightened me, love." I said nervously.

"I told you didn't I?" Someone shouted from the group.

[Keith...]

"So you're the mystery lad eh, Rue Morgue ol' boy?" John asked.

"Nice to see you too Lennon." Tanzanyte said.

"Hello Zan, what brings you here?" George asked.

"Apparently he's dating our little Josie." Paul replied.

"Congratulations son." Ringo said patting Jim on the back.

"Thank you all." Tanzanyte said.

Josie stood on her tip toes and kissed Zan's cheek.

A few guys gagged while others cheered.

"I suddenly feel really nauseous here c'mon Ox." Keith said dragging John over to Pete and Roger.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

A group walked up to our group.

"Percy! Bonzo! So good of you lads to finally join us." Jonesy said happily.

"Who?" I asked.

"Josie Breighton, this is Robert Plant, his friends call him Percy." Jimmy said introducing the blonde. "The lady on his left is his girl Rainbow Kashmir, Angel for short." Jimmy added.

"I like you name it sounds like a fairy tale princess name." Shorty said in awe.

"Thank you actually my parents are children of nature and also very obsessed with Indian culture, hence my name." Angel explained with a chuckle.

"Please to meet ya Angel and Robert." I said to the new comers.

"And these two are John Bonham and Darlene Black." Jonesy said introducing the last two.

"Do you got a nickname John I have many Johns as friends." I asked.

"Course everyone calls me Bonzo." He replied.

"Bonzo like the dog?" I asked quirking a brow.

He laughed at that and nodded.

"And you may call me Harley." The girl by his side stated.

"Like Harley Quinn from Batman?" I asked.

"No like the motorcycle, I've been fixing them since I was little hence the nickname." She said with a smirk.

A girl ran up and hugged Jimmy.

"I didn't know you went here!" Jimmy sounded completely surprised.

"Just started today." The mystery girl replied.

"Pam!?" Robert yelled happily engulfing the shorter girl into a bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Perc." The girl giggled.

"Hello, I'm--" I began to introduce myself.

"Josie Breighton. Nice to meet you doll." The girl said with a smile.

"How do you--" I croaked out.

"My friends talk about you constantly about a fiery redhead and you fit the bill. I'm Pamela Miller." The girl said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Pam, oh and welcome to Hogwarts all of you." I said smiling at the newcomers.

They all said their thank yous.

"Right well c'mon Shorty time for sorting." I added dragging my best friend to the Great Hall.

Everyone said their farewells and took their seats in their appropriate section. Keith, Enty, John, Nemo, Josie, Cheli, Jean, and myself went to Ravenclaw's section. Lizzy, Indy, Mike, Davy, Janis, Peter, Jimmy, Raine and Jonesy sat in Slytherin.

Pete sat in Gryffindor with Zani. While Ringo, Sunny, Honey, Roger, George, Micky, Paul, and Blue took their seats in Hufflepuff. All the new students stood as were traditions. They all looked nervous.

A blonde approached the hat.

"Sally Fox. Hufflepuff!"

"Look at her?! She's cute!" Keith whispered.

"Shut it Moon I'm trying to hear!" I scolded my friend.

Then a Redhead.

"Rebel Fox-Mars. Ravenclaw!"

Another redhead but a boy.

"David Jones? Another one? I know where to put you. Slytherin!"

I heard a yes come from the Slytherin table.

[That sounded like Raine...]

"You must be joking!" Davy said from the Slytherin table.

"Two Jones'?" Mike said.

"Three!" John corrected.

"Is everyone named Jones in England?!" Nemo said sarcastically.

"It's a very common surname." Jonesy defended.

"So is David as a first name." Davy added.

Bonzo walked up.

"John Bonham, Hufflepuff!"

Then Percy.

"Robert Plant, Gryffindor!"

"Yes!"

[Pete.]

Harley was next.

"Darlene Black, Slyrherin!"

Another redhead followed suit she looked a bit like Harley.

"Another Black eh? Brandy Black, Slytherin!"

[It's her sister?!]

Angel was next.

"Rainbow Kashmir, Hufflepuff!"

After her came a redhead a tiny thing who Jimmy couldn't stop staring at.

"Tangerine Evermore, Gryffindor!"

"Fancy her do ya Jim?" I asked the boy across the room.

He just smiled and said nothing.

Another girl walked up with hair the color of straw but very pretty I could see Pete looking at the girl and blushing.

[Pete blushing!?]

"Lillian O'Riley, Slytherin!"

A boy with black hair and big blue eyes approached the hat very casually.

[He looks cool.]

"He's adorable!" Raine squealed! 

"Shh!" Someone yelled at the bluette.

"Vincent Furnier." The hat spoke.

"Alice please, man." The boy said lowly.

"Right Alice, let's see where to put you... I'd have to say Slytherin!" The hat screamed.

"Cool." Alice said.

"Yes!" Raine cheered.

Next was Pam the girl from earlier who seemed smittened with Jimmy.

"Pamela Miller, Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled.

"Everyone's in Ravenclaw!" One boy moaned.

"Ah shut it." Another yelled.

Last was Shorty poor girl look extremely uneasy.

"Nervous are we? Don't be I usually take into account of the house you don't wish to be placed into so state your case."

"Not Slytherin." Shorty whispered.

"Oh no girl not Slytherin at all for you, Lucy Blackwell, Ravenclaw!"

My table cheered and I beamed.

"Now that everyone is sorted let us begin our feast." The Head Master announced. "Enjoy." He added.

Everyone dug in without being told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be art along with my story :3


End file.
